Always with You
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: MIA and now KIA. Konoha is miserable without their cherry blossom, Haruno Sakura. But wait, what's this. The supposidly dead kunoichi is singing with our favorite raven haired nin.


AN:This song is called "It's all Coming Back to Me Now" By Meatloaf featuring Marion Raven. I tweeked it a bit so sry.

Help for lyrics:

_Lyrics_ Part 1(Sasuke)

**_Lyrics _**Part 2(Sakura)

**_Lyrics_** Both Parts

(ast) Diffent lyircs at the same time

Always with You

It was late March, just in time for the Cherry Blossom Festival. But Konoha, wasn't as cheerful as it was at last year's festival. You may ask, why? Why is Konoha all gloomy, when this is a time oh happiness and rebirth? The answer. Simple. Konoha's own cherry blossom wasn't here to see this wonderful day. Last April, Konoha's 'Blossom' was given an S ranked mission. She was a jounin/medic nin/ass kicking kunoichi. It was a simple assasination mission requiring a powerful genjustu user. Naturally the 'Blossom' was chosen, seeing how Kurneai was away on another mission. She should have been gone for only a few days. It was a simple trip to the County of Lightning. It usually only took a maximum of five days to get there, do the mission, and get back. A week past and no word was heard. No one was too worried, after all, what's a shinobi without a few prolonged missions? The reality started to settle in when she didn't return a month after he due date back. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, declared the pink-haired nin as MIA, missing in action. Finally, seven months afterwards, she was declared KIA, killed in action. It was now December, a time of joy, but not for Konoha. December will be remembered, not as a time of giving and happiness, but as the harsh winter that killed the cherry blossoms. Very symbolic. Some believe that she was still alive, those being, her teammates and her close friends, mainly the Konoha 12(Rookie Nine and Team Gai), now the Konoha 11 once more, this time not missing Sasuke, but the lively spring cherry blossom of Konoha, Haruno Sakura.

The gloomy Konoha was setting up for the famous karoke part, made famous by, who else, the Haruno Sakura herself. She debuted three years earlier singing, "Can't Stop Loving You(Phil Collins)." Ever since then, the karoke was was part everyone looked forward to. This year, Konoha decided to do it in memory of their 'Blossom.' What better way to remincise, or make more glum, then her closest friends. That's right, Ino, who had rekindled her friendship with Sakura before she went away on her mission, Naruto, the still ramen loving ninja, and, whoa big suprise, Sasuke. Although he claims he is doing it to help Konoha mourn and that he's over her death, Naruto and Ino, not to mention Kakashi, think different. His face actually shows emotion now, only sad ones though, and Naruto actually caught him mourning Sakura at the KIA memorial only a few days before.

Currently, Konoha was watching at the stage crew set up some intruments. In the back, there was a set of drums. Off to the side, there was a piano and and electirc gutair and towards the front there was a microphone. Ino would switch intruments when the piano part was over and then back to the piano when the gutair part was over. As the clock struck seven p.m. the lights on stage dimmed. Three figures were seen coming on the stage. As the spotlights came on they focused on the three sets of intruments, except they each now had a player. On the drums, Naruto. On piano, Ino. At the microphone, you guessed it, Sasuke. For once, Sasuke didn't mind that Ino and Naruto made him be the lead vocalist. He has to admit that he did have the best voice out of the three. The three tuned their instruments(if you can tune drums). Anyway, Sasuke went to the microphone and announced, "This song we are going to sing will be in dedication to the lost member of Team 7, Haruno Sakura. She put her heart and soul into composing this piece. I still remember the last words she said to me and Naruto..."

Flashback

It was a nice morning, early April. Sakura had a solo mission that morning. Her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto were there to see her off. The gates of Konoha were open and Sakura was standing in the archway. She took something out of her bag and handed it to her teammates, "Here," she stated, "This is the song I wrote for the festival next month. When I get back, we can practice it. Don't loose that copy, it's the only one."

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto started, "...this is an assasination mission. What...what if you don't come back?"

"Dobe..."Sasuke said, "...Sakura realized that consequence when she became a kunoichi."

"Don't have to be so blunt, teme!"

"Guys!"Sakura brought their attention back to her, "Naruto, Sasuke's right. I know I may not come back, but I promise I will."

"That doesn't make sense, Sakura-chan."

"I know. My father told me that when I was 5. I didn't understand it until he died. When the time comes Naruto, you will understand it. Now, if I don't come back in time, please...do the song without me. I put my heart into composing that song. Wherever I am, dead or alive, I'll hear it." Sakura turned to walk out of Konoha, "I'll see you guys soon!" She then disappeared in a blur.

End Flashback

"The last think she said to us was...'I put my heart into composing that song. Wherever I am, dead or alive, I'll hear it.' Me and Naruto wanted to do this song with her, but certain events have forbbiden it. There's no way in hell that I'm giving up hope. I know that she's out there, somewhere. She'll hear this song. I know she will." The audience was shocked. This was the first time since before Sakura left that Sasuke showed any emotion about it, "Wherever you are Sakura..."Sasuke said, looking at the night sky, "...this one's for you." Turning to the two blondes, he said, "You know the second part?" The two nodded, "Just play through it as if it weren't there. Okay?" The two nodded again.

Ino started to play the melody of the song. Naruto and Ino did a low"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."Into their microphones as backround music. The real song started as Sasuke, sang...

_There were night when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it_

_Right outside...the window. _

_You guys had better play through the next part. Ino had better not sing Sakura's part. That would be so like her. _

_**There were days when the sun was so cruel...**_

_I thought I told Ino not to sing..._But when Sasuke followed the sound of the voice, he froze. A whirl of cherry blossoms circled around a part of the stage. A figure started to materialize. It was the long lost member of Team 7, Sakura! Her hair was longer, at her waist. Her dress was pure white, spaghetti straps and down to her knees, and white stillettoes with a halo of cherry blossom petals on her head. She seemed to be all cherry blossoms. Even her jewerly, a gold necklace with a pink gem in the middle, was a cherry blossom. She had a headphone microphone.

_**That all the tears turned to dust **_

_**And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever.**_

_**I finished crying in the instant that you left.**_

_**And I can't remember where or when or how.**_

_**And I banished every memory you and I **_

_**had ever made! **_

_But when you touch me like this** Touch me like this **_

_And you hold me like that** Hold me like that**_

_I just have to admit that it's** all coming back to me**_

_When I touch you like this** Touch you like this**_

_And I hold you like that** Hold you like that**_

_It's so hard to believe but it's** all coming back to me**_

_Noooooooooow **It's all coming back**_

**_It's all coming back to me now. _**(ast)

_There were moments of gold_

_and there were** flashes of light**_

_**There were things I'd never do again**_

**_but then they'd always seemed right_**

_There were **night of endless pleasure**_

_**It was more then any laws allow**_

_**Baby! Baby!**_

_**If I kiss you** like this **Kiss you like this**_

_And if you whisper like that** Whisper like that**_

_It was lost long ago but it's **all coming back to me**_

_If you want me like this** If you want me like this**_

_And if you need me like that **If you need me like that **_

_It was dead long ago but it's** all coming back to me**_

_**It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me**_

_**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now.**_

Musical Inturlude

_**But you were history with the slamming of the door**_

_**And I made myself so strong again somehow.**_

_**And i never wasted any of my time on you since then.**_

_But if I touch you like this **Touch you like this**_

_And if you kiss me like that **Kiss me like that**_

_It was so long ago but it's **all coming back to me**_

_If you touch me like this **Touch me like this**_

_And if I kiss you like that **Kiss you like that**_

_It was gone with the wind** but it's all coming back to me.**_

_Noooooooooow **It's all coming back**_

**_It's all coming back to me now. _**(ast)

_There were moments of gold_

_and there were** flashes of light**_

_**There were things I'd never do again**_

**_but then they'd always seemed right_**

_There were **night of endless pleasure**_

_**It was more then all your laws allow**_

_**Baby! Baby! Baby!**_

_**When you touch me** like this** Touch me like this**_

_And when you hold me like that **Hold me like that**_

_It was gone with the wind but it's** all coming back to me**_

_When you see me like this** See me like this**_

_And when I see you like that** See you like that**_

_Then we see what we want to see-**all coming back to me**_

_**The flesh and the fantasies**_

_**All coming back to me**_

_**I can barely recall**_

_**But it's all coming back to me now!**_

_If you forgive me all this** Forgive me all this**_

_If I forgive you all that **Forgive you all that**_

_We forgive and forget and it's** all coming back to me now**_

_**It's all coming back to me now.**_

_When I touch you like that_

_**It's all coming back to me now.**_

_And if you do it like this_

_**It's all coming back to me now.**_

_**And if we...**_

But they weren't able to finish the song(that's really the end) for Sakura, who was last singing, had her mouth full...with Sasuke's lips. The audience was going bananas and Sakura knew she couldn't tell Sasuke her secret here. Leaving Naruto and Ino to deal with the paparazi, Sakura took Sasuke's hand into her own, lips still locked, and dematerialized in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Naruto and Ino noticed how the petals stayed in a group as they blew in the wind. Sakura commanded that she be placed near a cherry blossom tree, and so it was. The two formed again and broke apart. Sakura, now guilty, stepped away. Turing towards the setting sun, she stared at it.

"Sakura...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, coming up next to her.

Sakura knew a very subtle way of tell the Uchiha, "Sasuke...your parents...they're really nice people."

"I know...wait how do you know that?" Realization hit Sasuke as he finally got it, "You mean..."

"Hai...I was killed on that mission."

"How?"

"Like Tsunade said, it was an assasination. It never did require a genjustu user, but a medical ninja. I was chosen. The person I had to kill was a poison maker. Tsuande said that I was to kill him and dispose of him. I was to do hunter nin's job. Special circumstances forbid actual hunter nins to do this mission. I did kill him, but at a cost. Apparently, he cast a justu on his body. Upon his death, his body would release an odorless, invisible poison. You don't realize you're infected until it's too late. That's what happened to me. The poison is uncureable. My body gave out just inside the borders on the day I was suppose to return. The ANBU found me the next day. Tsunade knew it would be too much for the citizens and shinobi of Konoha to handle my death if it was hurled at them. Tsunade figured it was easier for them to handle my death on their own terms. That's why Tsunade went throught the whole MIA thing. Only the ANBU that found me, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi knew the truth. At first, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi didn't want to except it, but they had to be strong for Konoha and not let anyone know. That was part of their plan."

"How do you know all this?"

"When I died, I went to the 'good place'. For short, I'm well a tenshi(angel). I can travel between my world and this one, but no one was allowed to see me."

"Then, why can I? Why can Naruto? Ino? The rest of Konoha?"

"Because, I felt that you had to know. I asked the gods if they would allow me some time with you. To tell you what really happened. I felt like my friends deserved to know. The gods agreed and complied. I was allowed to be seen and heard and here I am now."

"I see." After a moment of silence, "Sakura...what are my parents like now?"

"Well, I've only known them for a few months. Your mother is very nice. Since my parents are still alive, your mother asked if she could greet me when I first died. Migoto-san is very social and friendly. Your father...well, it took me a while, but he finally warmed up to me. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"That's sounds like how they were when they were alive. Is Itachi up there?"

"Iie. I haven't seen him up there. I highly doubt his actions would allow him up there."

"Oh, so what's with the cherry blossoms?"

"Migoto-san said that you loved asking questions when you were a child. I can believe that now. Anyway, special angels are allowed special ways of teleportation. I, being one of them. The way you teleport depends one your life. Since my name means cherry blossoms, it seemed fiting and I don't mind. Like when you die, if you become one of those angels, you may teleport in with a lightning bolt on account of your Chidori."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell my parents that I love them and really miss them?"

"Why don't you tell them youself?" Sasuke gave her a confused look. Giggling, Sakura nodded her head to something behind Sasuke. He turned around and there stood his parents, just like he remembered them. The only thing different is that they were both dressed in white clothing, like Sakura. Must be a heaven thing.

Walking over to them, "Kaa-san? Tou-san? Is it really you?"

"Hai," Migoto said, "It is. Sasuke, we're so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Hai..."This time it was Fugaku who answered, "We are. We appreciate what you did to avenge our deaths."

"Demo..."Migoto cut in, "The way you did it is...needless to say...shameful."

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Sasuke, we appriciate that you wanted to get revenge, but the way you did it, is unheard of. You betrayed your friends, the city of your birth, all for power. You should know that power and strength are to totally different things. Demo, what's done is done and we are so proud of you."

"We really are." Fugaku added.

"A-arigatou." Sasuke replied.

Sakura came up next to them and said, "Migoto-san, Fugaku-san, I need your permission to do _that_." Migoto and Fugaku looked at each other and nodded towards Sakura, "Arigatou." Turning towards Sasuke, she made a cherry blossom petal appear in her hand, "Sasuke, do you trust me?"

"Hai."

"Good, in order for this to work, I'll need some of your blood."

"Nani?!"

"I thought you trusted me, Sasuke."

"I do..." Sasuke trailed off and got a kunai out. He made a small slash on his hand and the red blood started to ooze out.

"Good, now hold this petal." Sakura handed Sasuke the petal she had just created. Placing both hands over Sasuke's arms, as if she were about to heal, her hand started to glow a pinkish color as hords of cherry blossom petals circled around a mass of air. The petals began to take shape. At last a cry was heard as the technique was complete. The glow died down and Sasuke now held a miracle in his arms. His face could be describled in two words. Shocked. Priceless, "There, now you can fulfill your second goal Sasuke. You are 21."

"..."

"What?"

"Doushite(why)? Why do this for me?"

"Because I care about you. Besides, I doubt you'll want to repopulate your clan with any of your fangirls. Besides, cherry blossoms bloom in the spring, and spring is the season of rebirth."

"Who's the mother?"

"Who do you want to be the mother?"

"Someone kind, strong...someone like you."

Sakura flashed him a genuine smile and flushed, "Arigatou. So...what's his name?"

"Uh...Tanjou(birth). Fits nicely."

"I think so too, but why don't we ask him," Looking down at the baby Sakura said, "Uchiha Tanjou, is that your name?" The baby responded by smiling, "I think he likes it."

"Me too, but what am I going to say when people ask about you?"

"Genjustu."

"What about the baby?"

"It's none of their business."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Sakura!" Migoto called. Turning around, Sakura gave Migoto her attention, "We should get back soon. The gods willl not like it if we stay too long." Fugaku nodded his agreement.

"Very well." Sakura watched as the two teleports out. Fugaku in flames(fire style justus) and Migoto out in a heart(her love for her family), "I should get going as well Sasuke."

"Demo..."

"No demo's. I have to get back. Just remember, I'll always be with you."

"How?" Sakura planted a quick good-bye kiss on Sasuke's lips. She disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. As the petals blew away, five stayed and four imprinted themselves on Tanjou's blanket, while the fifth embedded itself into Tanjou's skin, perminatly.

"Just look in the nature around you," said a voice. For the first time since he was seven, a smile graced Sasuke's face.

**13 years later**

Sasuke sat under a cherry blossom tree staring at the clouds(Sasuke you've been hanging out with Shikamaru too much, but wait. I made him do it...am _I _hanging out with Shikamaru too much? Gah!) A raven haired teen sat down next to him. His onyx eyes were sullen, for he had just found out something from one of his friends, "Tou-san?"

"What is it, Tanjou?"

"I was talking to Yuki..."

"Uzumaki Yuki?"

"Hai...he was talking about how his kaa-san, Hinata-san, makes the best ramen in the world. He asked me what kind of foods my kaa-san makes for me, but then stopped. He knows I don't have a kaa-san, but something in his eyes made me ask. I asked him what he knew about my kaa-san. Yuki said that his father, Hokage-sama, was one of the few people that new anything about Kaa-san, but he wouldn't tell me. I asked around. I found out that you used to like a girl named Haruno Sakura. Did you, Tou-san?"

"No. I didn't like her."

"Oh..."

"I loved her."

"I see. I wanted to know about her, so I asked around again. I went to Konoha's library and found out some stuff about her."

"Like what?"

"That she was a medic. She almost bested the Fifth. Her specialties were her strength and genjustu. You and Hokage-sama were on her genin team, Team 7, aka Team Kakashi. The last records of her, that anyone can remember was about 13 years ago. It was the Cherry Blossom festival and you, Ino-san and Hokage-sama were doing a song in her honor. By that time, she was believed to be KIA. I saw her name on the memorial. She came in during the song and began to sing with you. When it ended, you and her disappeared. That's the last anyone ever saw of her."

"No need to tell me what I already know, Tanjou. You want to know who your kaa-san is, right?"

"I do."

"The woman who gave you life was Sakura."

"But how?"

"It complicated, but Sakura hasn't left us for good."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know when you lay down in the grass and you feel safe and comfortable?" Tanjou nodded, "Well, that's actually your kaa-san hugging you. And when the wind blows around you, that's really her tickling you. And when you feel the sun's light and warmth, that's her. Sakura always had an aura that gave off her inner light and made me feel warm inside. It's only fair that she's the sun."

"Demo Tou-san, it's impossible to be nature."

"I told you, her situation is complicated. Demo, I am 100 percent positive that what I just told you is the absolute truth."

"Ooooookay," Tanjou's voice was full of disbelief and sacrasm, "Well, I got to go meet Saten-chan(satin). I'll see you at home." Tanjou made a movement to get up. Once erect, he walked out of the park. At the very exit, a whirl of cherry blossom petals blew around him. His sleeves blew in the wind, revealing a petal shaped scar on his upper arm. Getting a little spooked, he decided to believe his tou-san for now. The petals blew away and Tanjou left the park.

Wiith Sasuke

Sasuke was sulking. His own son didn't believe him. Well, you can't blame him. Telling a teenager that his kaa-san was in the nature around him sounded like a story fit for toddlers. Sauske sighed. The wind picked up around him. A familiar sensation was filling up his very being. Cherry Blossom petals were forming a figure just in front of him. Sasuke got up in anticipation. The wind/petals died down and Sasuke saw the one person he had wanted to see for the past 13 years, "Sakura..."

"Sasuke..." her angelic voice filled his ears and heart. Sasuke noticed, unlike last time, she was slightly transparent. She also had obtained feathery white wings and her outfit had changed. It was a tube top dress that went down her knees. She still had her white stillettoes on and the halo of cherry blossoms. Her jewerly was identical as well.

"Sakura...why are you transparent?"

"Because only you can see me."

"Oh."

"If you're worried about Tanjou, don't be. I gave him a spook. He believes you."

"I see."

"You did handle that first part well."

"Thanks." Silence, "Sakura, you haven't aged a day."

"I know. Ninja Angels, like myself, look as they did when they were at the height of their strength and power. Other angels, look how they did when they thought they looked the best."

"Oh."

Sakura looked at the setting sun, "Crap. I got to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, if I'm caught in the moonlight, my spirit is free from its purity and can be taken by demons and tainted. And vice versa. So..." Sakura planted a nice, long, not to mention passionate, kiss on Sasuke's lips. Lips still locked, Sakura disappearered in a whirl of cherry blossoms. A single petal landed in Sasuke's hand after the wind had died down.

**So many years later**

"I need another medic in here!" cried the head medic.

"Roger!" replied his apprentice, before dashing out of the room.

"Uchiha-sama..."The head medic snapped his fingers, trying to keep Sasuke from falling asleep, "don't fall asleep on us. Hold on Uchiha-sama."

"Ridu-sensei,"the apprentice was back, "I've brought another medic, but he says that Uchiha-sama's wounds are too fatal. The only people that have a chance of curing them are Tsunade-sama, but she lives too far away to get her in time. Plus, she says she's retired _for good_."

"Who else can save him?"

"Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Of course, that's out of the question."

"Anyone else?"

"No sir."

"Kuso! Alright, if we can get him stable, we might be able to lengthen his hours and give us more time to work." The apprentice nodded, and proceeded to place his hands over Sasuke's wounds, but a hand stopped him.

"Uchiha-sama, please let us heal you."

"Iie." Sasuke replied, calmly.

"Doushite?"

"There's nothing left for me here. The only thing I have to live for is my son, and he can take care of himself. All my teammates, my friends, my love, they all already died. I want to be with them again. I miss them so. The bonds I have with them...draw me closer to them and away from life and I'm fine with that. I just want to see their faces once more." Sasuke closed his eyes, and blinked, "Please, tell my son, I love him. Tell him to complete my second goal for me. He'll understand. Go."

"What about your job? Your the head ANBU."

"The paper work for my successor has been all filled out. Go!" All the medics left the room. Sasuke layed in the bed, thinking about all the friends he had made.

_Chouji_

_Shikamaru_

_Tenten_

_Ino_

_Shino_

_Kiba_

_Neji_

_Hinata_

_Lee_

_Garra_

_Kakashi_

_Naruto _

_Sakura_

Sasuke thought long and hard about the last three names. The first three people he was able to befriend after the massacre. The three people who have unbreakable bonds with him. The three people who know the true him. His three _best_friends. Sasuke smiled as his vision was encased in darkness, never to see light again. Or not?

Yes, I lied. Not a second later, a blinding light, well, blinded Sasuke(duh!). In the middle of this whiteness, a lone figure stood out. All Sasuke could see was pink, "Sakura!" Yes, the figure came closer and more clearer and Sasuke saw it was indeed Sakura. They were now standing on the same level. Sakura cast her eyes up and down Sasuke. When he, himself, looked at what she was, he saw himself in his 21 year old body.

"So..."the angel started, "the height of your strength and power was when you were 21. We've been waiting for you, Sasuke."

"We?"

Two other figures appeared. Naruto, the 6th Hokage, killed in battle, of course protecting Konoha. And Kakashi, died also protecting Konoha. The two chorus, "We." Soon everyone he just listed appeared. Most killed in battle. Scratch that, all killed in battle. Protecting their village. They appeared in a line behind Kakashi and Naruto. So the line formation is as follows; Sakura in front of him. A few feet back is Naruto and Kakashi. Behind them and everyone he had mentioned before all this happened.

Sakura, slowly(for dramatic effect), held out her hand, "Let go Sasuke. Let go." Sasuke then found out just how hard it was to let go. Against all his will power, his hand barely moved. His body, wanting to cling to life, "It's okay, Sasuke. Let go." This time, his hand went a bit further, and a bit further, until it was right above Sakura. One last, "Let go" allowed him to drop his hand into her's, thereby, taking him with them to where he belongs...with them.

**With Tanjou**

Tanjou, unaware of the events that just occured, sat with his wife, formerly Hyuuga Saten, while she was in her final hours of labor. A medic then came in and said, "Tanjou-sama, I have some news for you."

"Can it wait?"

"No. It's about your tou-san."

"Nani?" Turning to his wife he said, "I'll be right back Saten. Don't have the babies without me." That last part was ment as a joke. Tanjou forced a smile as he followed the medic into the hallway, "What is it?"

"Your tou-san, we couldn't save him. He didn't want us to."

"Doushite?"

"He said that you were the only thing he had to live for and you are fine now. He said, he wants to see his friends again."

"Oh."

"Uchiha-sama told me to tell you he loves you and to complete his second goal, whatever that means."

"Oh. Arigatou. You're dismissed." The medic nodded and left. Tanjou went back into the room, where Saten was now in massive amounts of agony.

A few minutes later, a cry was heard, followed by another, "Twins!" a random medic cried. Tanjou was looking at his family thinking, _I did it Tou-san. I finished your second goal. Wow, that was short. Got anymore goals? _

Unbeknowest to them, two lone spirits were floating in the room. If you look closely, you could see faint figures in the sunlight. The two smiled at each other before vanishing from that world. Laying on the table next to the new family was a lone cherry blossom petal and a scorch mark.


End file.
